Star Wars: The Newest Clone
by Thateus25
Summary: During the final moths of the Clone Wars thousands of clones are lost at the Outer Rim Sieges and the Republic desperately tries to replenish it's forces by accelerating a clone's growth and giving them no training. The clone Dakan is now the newest clone


**Ok, this is my first Star Wars story. Please leave comments and no negative ones! Honestly it's not exactly great but who cares?**

**Kamino**

**Platform 6**

**52 degrees fahrenheit**

**May rain.. Maybe.. Not quite sure.**

During the final months of the clone wars the Republic loses thousands of clones in the Outer Rim Sieges and are desperately trying to replenish their forces. Unfortunately they had to increase the growth acceleration, which gave numerous phsyical, emotional, and mental problems to the clones , and could give them no training. For instance one clone grew a squid head and had to be thrown into the water. The next day the y saw a patrol spotted a squid's head looking at them, but who knows what really happened? Oh well this story is about a very special clone, who no, doesn't have any physical problems, and is the final survivor of the failed Gamma batch. His name is Dakan Gamma-67. His friends, ( he only has one ) call him Dakan. Well lets get into the story already!

" You know i don't really want to fight. It's the only reason I somehow got here but still somehow i dont want to harm anything!" said Dakan.

" Hey you know i'm the complete opposite of you. They said we are supposed to blast droids and frankly I think they look weird and that we would be better off without them. " said Harley.

" I think they have a purpose, even if they where built to crush every living thing they're commanded to blast. I mean maybe they are killing something we dont want!" said Dakan.

"So you think it's good they and their leaders are slaughtering tons of clones? Would you throw a party if they said they would throw you off this platform into the waves? " asked Harley.

" I was ju-ju-just sa-sa-saying!" cried Dakan beginning to cry. All of the other clones talking on the platform glared at both of them.

" Dakan, Dakan i'm sorry," whispered Harley.

" Say it like you mean it. " sobbed Dakan.

" Aw jeez, im so-" began Harley. Suddenly an intimadating clone holding a chaingun walked up to them. " I want that gun," whispered Dakan.

" Alright get into the gunships for your briefing!" yelled the clone.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Somewhere over Mygeeto**

" Alright you lousy excuse for clones!" cried the clone, who apparently was their leader.

" Hey! Don't call us that!" cried Dakan. Their leader froze and then slowly turned towards Dakan.

" What did you say?" questioned their leader.

"I just think you shouldn't treat us like tha-" said Dakan.

" Shut up trooper!" cried the leader. " As I was saying your job is to destroy a Seperatist manafacturing plant. There is also a very important power source that we must take for ourselves. Don't blow up or shoot the power source or the entire region will be obliterated."

" How do you work this thing " whispered Dakan to himself as he tampered with his rifle. " maybe if i press this button," Dakan pressed the button which then fired at someone next to him. " Ahh! What was that for! " screamed the wounded clone in agony.

" Shut up you stupid clone " yelled their leader and then he took out his blaster and shot the clone's head. " And that's what you do to dispose of a clone who constantly complains"

" Uhhh, did you have to kill him?" asked Dakan taking a few steps back. " I mean he was shot by another clone ! " said Dakan afraid he would be shot if he confessed.

"Too late now, " said their leader with an eerie smile. " Ok now get into the gunships. The assault is taking place. " The clones all started to file out of the briefing room and into the hangar of the cruiser. " I don't like our leader. He scares me the way he smiled when he shot that clone. " whispered Dakan to Harley.

" Oh who cares. I would of smiled if I shot that guy. I think he beat up some other clone and threw him off a platform when we were still at Kamino. "replied Harley.

" Oh well, i guess that changes things," said Dakan. " Oh we are here at the Hangar. We should get into that gunship. It's shiny.!" said Dakan.

" They're all the same," said Harley. "Let's just get into this one! " said Harley pointing to a gunship next to it.

"Well ok, but that one was still better," said Dakan disagreeing with Harley. When they got in the gunships all rode out towards Mygeeto." That planet looks so gray and dull," said Dakan looking down at the planet. " It doesn't matter if it were pink or yellow it's still a planet filled with droids and we're clearing them out," said Harley. Suddenly all in front of them there was a mass of blue things heading straight for them. " Oh no! Vulture droids! Hang in back there and hold on!" cried their pilot who was actually experienced. Dakan looked tothe gunship on his left and saw it exploded and all the clones in it flew out into space. " I told you that we shouldn't of taken that gunship" said Harley also looking at the gunship on his left. Dakan, shocked, said " Hehe yeah your right" Suddenly the ship lurched left. " Ahh!" screamed Dakan.

" Sorry about that! " laughed their pilot. " What was so funny? " thought Dakan. Suddenly the blue mass disappeared. They realized they were now landing on Mygeeto. " Alright your ride ends here troops!" yelled the pilot motioning them to get out of the gunship. They all jumped out except Dakan.

"I don't want to get out it's safe here!" protested Dakan.

" Just get out!" yelled the pilot pushing him off. The moment he set foot on Mygeeto the gunship's blast shields closed and the gunship took off. Suddenly two vulture droids appeared and blew up the gunship. " I'm glad I got off."said Dakan with enormous relief.

" Alright troops!" yelled their new squad leader, Marna Beta-4, " We're taking the city!"


End file.
